Broken
by me9astar
Summary: Heartbroken Hermione and emotionally stunted Draco need to heal each other. But can they get past there differences?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione ran through the forest; her wand at the ready. It had been six years since the war and running had become a daily routine. Hermione loved running. It was the feeling of clearing her mind. Of abandoning life and getting caught up in the simplest things. The crunching of the leaves, the sound of her breath, the tree's whipping by her. She dreaded having to stop running because then it all came back to her. That horrible war. The fear, the screams, the blood.

The Golden Trio had been used as a symbol to gather warriors for the war. Warriors who had in turned died. She might as well been behind the wand that snatched there last breath from their lungs, the soul from there bodies and the glimmer from their eyes. Everyone had a way to deal with the pain from the war. Harry threw himself into family and work. Becoming the ideal father.

Ron had become a quidditch player who was known for the abundance of quaffles to the head. His team had been losing for many seasons and was the laughing stock in quiddich. Still he was a popular player, not for his skills but for his looks that made him the object of affection for many a crazed fan girl. Ron. How could one syllable be so confusing. She loved him. Didn't she? Hermione Granger, top student in Hogwarts history had finally found a question she could not answer. She was his lover, his companion, his friend but soul mate? No she was not his soul mate. He was someone she spent countless hours with but never had the L-word been thrown around. Never had he pulled out that diamond ring and asked for her hand. And even if he did would she say yes?

Though they had been dating six years it had never gone from anything farther than talking and sex. Now it seemed they didn't even talk. He had become a stranger. At one point in her life she could have explained Ron front and back. His needs, wants and desires but now he was a stranger in her bed.

She looked at her watch and decided it was time to get out of the Forbidden Forest and into the school.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look in a nurses uniform?", Ron's husky voice said from behind her. She jumped. She had been engrossed the book Hogwarts the History. Despite the surprise Hermione's heart speed up no faster. The day had been relatively slow and the only kids who had come into the infirmary were kids faking stomach aches and nose bleeds via the Weasley Twins.

When Madam Pomfrey had retired Professor Neville had come to her claiming she was one of the smartest people he knew and he practically begged her to take the position. Not that it took that much begging.

Being a school nurse combined two of her favorite things, children and medicine. Sometimes Hermione could swear she felt her internal clock ticking down the time until she was barren and alone. But coming to Hogwarts meant she would surrounded by children day and night which was almost as good.

Plus it was something about medicine that called to her. Maybe it was the mystery of it all. Though medicine was advanced it still had to come strides before it was perfect.

"Ron, you say that every time you see me. That line is getting old. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were coming on the weekend.", some how she felt irritated that he had intruded on her personal space. "Oh, you know Neville doesn't mind if I come. It's Friday which is practically the weekend anyway. I figured we could stay in bed all night and rest all morning." He raised his copper eyebrows suggestively.

_I really shouldn't be mad he's here. He has every right. Why am I being so irrational? He's my boyfriend for god sakes. _"That sounds good. Lets go get dinner first, okay? That sounds like a good plan.", Hermione lied through her slightly large teeth. To her it most certainly did not sound like a good plan. She had wanted nothing more than to relax to a good book and snuggle with her fuzzy Crookshanks. Still it wasn't as if she had any sort of plans for tonight.

"Good lets go then", and without waiting to see if she was following he took off at a brisk walk down the corridor.

As they walked down the hallway Hermione could have sworn she heard an insane amount of whispers. She was used to that. She watched as a giggling group of seventh years stared.

Without warning a tall girl made her way out of the crowd and walked towards them. She was pretty, Hermione couldn't deny that. Her long chestnut mane reached her waist and her skin was smooth and unblemished. Her tanned legs went on for miles and her blue eyes seemed to want to take over her face they were that big. Her makeup was perfectly applied. Hermione had never had much use for things like makeup and fancy clothes but she found herself wishing she had used some.

"Are you Ron? Ron Weasley? War hero Ron Weasley?" Hermione wanted to disappear and the look she got from the girls eyes told her that Hermione could go ahead and for all the girl cared.

Hermione didn't like to talk about the war and all the bad things she saw played out before her very eyes. While did the war did bring good things such as respect to all muggle borns she couldn't think about this without dwelling on the negative. All the people lost to meaningless death and destruction. When people came up to talk about it and congratulate her in her part in it she wanted the floor to swallow her up. She just wanted to forget. Ron however seemed proud of his role. He sucked up compliments like a vacuum.

"I'm Jecilia Wardstrom." Jecilia flashed a coy smile at Ron who returned the smile that was a bit to wide for Hermione's taste. Jecilia's hand rested on Ron's arm and it was so casual she looked as if she hadn't even noticed it. Ron's eyes widened but he didn't pull away.

_Are they flirting! Right in front of me? This is a child! What is he thinking! Hell to the No!_ Clearing her throat Hermione said "C'mon Ron we have adult stuff to attend to," she said while shooting a pointed glare at Jecilia. The girl didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. She took him by the arm and steered him away. "I think you should go home as seeing that you are currently preoccupied with your thoughts." She glared at him and kept her voice as cold as ice. "Oh she is a harmless girl. Don't get your knickers in a twist.", Ron said as he tried to laugh it off. "Go home Ron", Hermione said and with that she strode into the cafeteria.

Sitting at the teacher's table Hermione found herself mulling over the events with Ron. McGongall leaned over and whispered in her ear "Professor Neville has finally found a person to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Hermione's brain immediately begins to ask questions at a million miles per hour. _Who in the world is brave enough not to believe in the stupid curse? How did Neville find someone so quickly? _Instead Hermione asks all the questions with an inquisitive glance. "That's all I know so don't ask me who.", McGongall stated.

With that Hermione turned away and eyed Neville with interest as he made his way to the podium. Neville cleared his throat "Can I please have your attention", he said while addressing the audience. "I have a very important announcement to make. As you know the Defense Against the Dark Arts position has always had, shall we say, a negative connotation to it's name." Neville gave a dark chuckle. Everyone had heard about the curse. "as we have not had one professor stay more than one year into the position. I am very pleased to inform you that I have found a new professor who will be more than adequate at this job and he is well informed in this subject. I am pleased to welcome Draco Malfoy."

You could hear collected gasps coming from the crowd of children. Hermione felt as if she could not breath.

Draco who had tormented Neville for his whole Hogwarts experience, had he really just given Draco a job? This had to be some kind of trick. Had Draco blackmailed his way into the school? It was impossible to say.

Clearly Neville had lost his marbles. "Settle down, settle down. I know this may come as a shock to you but Draco Malfoy is truly reformed." Neville turned and walked back to his seat.

Hermione could not believe it. That bastard! He would never be reformed. He had tried to kill her. He had switched sides at the very last moment. He was despicable. His whole family was despicable and would live in infamy for the rest of there miserable existence. Why had Neville let Draco, Draco Malfoy of all people into the school? How could he? This was the ultimate betrayal.

All at once a man entered the hall. Hermione barely recognized him. Only two telltale features gave him away. The cocky smirk and the silver eyes.

He had changed though. Gone was the scraggily weasel boy. The man that stood before her was strong and muscular. He was broad shouldered and his face had filled out. The effect made him look as if he had been chiseled out of marble.

His eyes locked with hers and it was if the rest of the world fell away. Brown and silver met and for a split second became one. She wanted to scream at him for ruining her life and being a part of the war that had taken away her innocence but another part, a crazy irrational part that she didn't know she harbored, wanted to know this beautiful man that stood before her. To run her fingers through his blond hair and kiss those tender lips.

_What am I thinking? He is Draco freaking Malfoy! My arch enemy and long time tormentor! Besides I don't even know him. _All at once Hermione broke her glance away and the world came crashing back in high definition.

After that cursed magical moment Hermione refused to meet his glance but she was sure that she could feel his haunting silver eyes on her for the rest of dinner.

The nerves in Draco's stomach were not butterflies but bulldozers. He smoothed over his face to make it impassive. He had done this so many times before, clearing his face, that he was not wearing a mask but a wall. A wall that no one could break down. It kept the true Draco inside. _Am I crazy? I'm about to march into a room where everybody hates me! Damn Neville for convincing me to take the position. _

Draco sat by the fire and watched the way the flames flicker. He loved how no two fires were alike and he could watch it all day. Since the war Draco had not been welcomed back to society with open arms.

Though Lucius would remain in Askaban for the remainder of his filthy life the people- Draco included- couldn't help but think that the punishment was not severe enough. How many lives had Lucius ended with the flick of his wand. If you were to visit Lucius now you would find no remorse in his cold snakelike eyes.

But Draco was not his father. Not by a long shot. Never once had he taken the life of another wizard. Everyday he was consumed by his self loathing, For the things he had seen, for the things he had let happen. He had been so consumed by the fear of Voldermort he had just let things happen. He was a worthless excuse for a wizard.

All of a sudden someone apparated into the room. He raised his wand in the defense position. Old habits die hard. "Neville?", Draco said.

"Is that a way to welcome your guests?", was Neville's response. Gone was the awkward geeky boy he had teased in school. The man standing before him reminded him strangely of Dumbledore. Maybe it was the way he carried himself with his newborn confidence.

'I wasn't expecting you.", Draco tried to keep his face from showing how freaked out he was. _What is the headmaster of Hogwarts doing here? We are enemies. I mean we were. _

"_May I have a seat?", said Neville._

"_Of course.", Draco responded._

"_As you are well aware the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position has never had a professor for very long. I think that with your background you would be perfectly suited for the position.", Neville talked like it was perfectly reasonable to ask a ex-death eater to teach at Hogwarts. _

"_Your crazy if you think that any students parents would allow me to teach!", the idea was simply preposterous."_

"_I am sure we will have a couple…. road bumps along the way. But you were merely a child when that happened and if you give people a chance you might be surprised by the compassion you will see.", suddenly Draco had the overwhelming urge to do something worthwhile. More than anything he wanted to be accepted. Without thinking more for fear of talking himself out of it he said "Alright I'll do it."_

_As soon as he stepped into the great hall his eyes met Hermione's brown eyes. He was breathtaken by how beautiful she looked. Her brown curls formed a wild halo around her head and her eyes seemed to take over her face. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. Try as he might he could not tear his gaze from her face._


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Hermione was done eating she rushed to her quarters so fast it was as if the great hall was on fire.

Why had she reacted so strangely towards Draco? She could still picture him in her minds eye. His perfectly rumpled hair, his delicious pink lips, but most of all those haunting silver eyes. Ugh, what was she thinking? Since when had she dreamed about his lips?

She was clearly working to hard. Maybe she had run to much, Yes that was it. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone. She was sent sprawling to the floor. "I'm sorry. Jeez you scraped your hands.", Draco said.

"What are you doing here?", Hermione asked.

"I work here now, remember?", Draco said as he smirked his trademark smirk.

"No I mean what are you doing here?", It was obvious she meant Hogwarts as a whole. "I'm tired of being….me. It's hard to explain. I just want to do something worthwhile. Do you know what I mean?", and strangely Hermione did know what he meant. She understood it perfectly.

"Yes.", she whispered. He gave her a look that seemed to say all the things she felt. The sadness in his gaze was what she saw everyday in the mirror. The look that meant she had been through the war. It meant she was a warrior.

But why didn't Ron or Harry share that look. When she looked at Harry she saw only happiness. Happiness for his kids, his wife and his job. Ron seemed perfectly content with his life too. She suddenly had the inexplicable hunch that Draco shared her pain.

_Wait! What am I doing? Am I sharing a moment with Draco? Draco Malfoy!_

"I have to go!", and with that Hermione ran off.

_That was weird. I felt like I understood her. Like we had known each other for years. Like I'd really known her, her soul._ Draco couldn't understand this weird connection between him and Hermione.

The day had simply been to stressful. He felt as if he could not function a minute longer if he did not get any rest.

Draco then realized he did not know where his sleeping quarters where.

Had Neville told him? He did not think so, if he had Draco had simply not been listening. He slumped his shoulders and began to make his way to Neville's office.

When he got to the door Draco then noted he didn't have the password. Great. This was just great. He thought of how Dumbledore had made the passwords candy names and wondered if Neville had continued the tradition. "Chocolate Frogs." The doors opened immediately. Feeling pleased with himself he entered. Draco began to make his way up the stairs.

"How could you! He was a traitor! What were you even thinking?", he heard the Miss. McGonagall. "Minerva you must remember he was just a boy trying to please his father. We must not hold him accountable. It was years ago. He blames himself more than you ever could.", the tone in Neville's voice held a note of finality to the conversation.

"Still! If Harry was old enough to decide to take on the quest Malfoy was old enough to be held accountable.", she responded.

Draco could not stand to listen to this anymore. How he could be so stupid to think that they would accept him back with open arms? Stupid. That's what he was. A stupid coward.

"Your right you know. I should be held completely accountable for what I did. I blame myself everyday. For the things I did. For the things I let happen. If I could change things I would.", McGonagall and Neville jumped in surprise They obviously hadn't know they were being listened to much less by Draco himself. McGonagall's back stiffened.

"I wish I could be a better person and forgive you but I can't. You've hurt to many of the people I love. If you want me to feel sorry for you I won't.", and with that she felt the room.

Hermione laid in her bed thinking about what a truly terrible day she'd had. First Ron then Draco. _Why did I react that way to Draco? This is just ridiculous!_

Hermione couldn't sleep and decided to go out on a run. When she stepped outside it was raining. Not a lot just a warm steady drizzle. She walked to the edge of the forest and started running at a steady pace.

Hermione concentrated on the pitter-patter of the rain. She was a mere mile into the forest when she heard the crunching of leaves. "Who's there?", Hermione pulled her wand out of her cloak and positioned it so that if anyone were to attack she could easily defend herself. That move marked her as someone who had fought for an amateur fighter probably wouldn't have know better.

All of a sudden a beast sprang out from behind the bushes and charged at her hand- evidently the wand holding her wand- Hermione heard a crack and a stinging in her wrist. Her wand rolled into one of the many identical bushes. It would take hours for her to find it when she only had seconds.

On instinct Hermione dropped and rolled just as the beast lunged at her again. It missed her by a mere millimeter.

It stood at least 20 feet tall and was a sleek black. It looked like a cross between a panther and a dragon. It's claws and teeth were the size of a baby. It would have been beautiful if not from the foam coming from the mouth. It didn't take an expert to know that it was rabid.

_Quick! Think fast. I don't have a wand so magic is out. I'll have to this the muggle way. A weapon you need a weapon. This is all on you, your in the middle of the woods. No one is going to come and save me. _

Frantically she scanned the perimeter searching for a weapon. She spotted a sharp stick. It wasn't much but you had to work with what you had.

The beast looked ready to lung again and she jumped out of the way just in time. Grabbing the stick and held it directly in front of her.

When the beast reared up on it's hind legs Hermione ran straight at it and plunged the stick directly into it's chest. It through back it's head and let out an inhuman sound that sounded something like a scream. Blindly it reached out with it's massive paws and scratched Hermione in down the front while it tore at the stick in it's midsection.

Immediately bleed seeped through Hermione's clothes. She knew it was useless. There was no way she would be able to make it back to school. She was as good as dead.

Before she passed out from blood loss she thought that before her stood a figure standing before her but she had no more time to ponder this for before the darkness overtook her.

As soon as Draco's head hit the pillow he was out like a light. He must have been asleep for some time- an hour maybe- before he was startled awake by the sound of scream. Not just any scream. Her scream. Hermione's.

He jumped out of bed before he had time to think, grabbing his wand from the night stand and blindly through open his door searching for the direction of the screams.

The only thing was that they weren't coming from any direction. They were coming from inside him.

He looked down and saw a gold thread connected to his chest. The thread pulled, insistent that he follow and follow he did. Running He took off. He didn't stop for breath and ran straight into the forbidden forest.

He followed the gold thread that was coming from his chest.

When he saw her he sucked in a breath. Would she survive? He looked at her. Her pale face was peaceful and her wild curls were fanning her face so she looked almost ethereal. Not far away from her was a giant beast. This thing was _huge_. How could she have killed this thing herself. She was laying in a pool of blood whether it was her blood or the beast he wasn't sure. How could someone lose so much blood and still be alive. It didn't look like anyone could possibly survive.

In fact he wasn't completely sure she was alive.

If it wasn't that golden thread that was connected to her chest was moving up and down- however faintly- he would have thought she was dead.

It was then. He heard a tiny groan. He wasn't sure he heard it until it came again.

Draco had to do something. Draco had to do something _fast. He took her in his strong arms and started making his way out of the forest. He made it back in 15 minutes. _

_It was only then that he realized how exhausted he was. _

_He felt her shudder in his arms and he gripped her tighter. "Someone!", Draco screamed. "Anyone!", He yelled. Almost immediately Neville came out of his office. He immediately paled. Take her to the hospital he yelled._

_He ran up the steps. Taking them two at a time. He set her down on the bed. By now most of the teachers were in the hospital. "McGonagall I need your assistance now!", Neville barked. Draco never knew that she could do medicine but he guessed that if Neville trusted her to fix Hermione he could to. "Oh no. This is most unusual. How is this even possible. It's almost unheard of.", McGonagall muttered. _

"_What's wrong", Draco asked._

"_Well it seems that Hermione has the blood of her attacker mixed in her own. Whatever attacked her is most impervious to a lot of wizard healing spell. This means that Hermione now does not react to the spells the way she should. We will have to heal her using muggle technology. If we were able to heal her using our own spells she would be fine but", McGonagall swallowed. "there is a very real possibility that Hermione might not survive through the night."_


End file.
